Foolish Emotions
by IniRniDefunct
Summary: What if Harry IS the Heir of Slytherin? Slytherin!Harry, Dark!Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: JK Rowling and all her publishers own Harry Potter. All of this is written for entertainment purposes only.

Note: Two years ago, I wrote this first chapter, intending this to be a one-shot. But now I'm quite inspired to continue this story that I had ended so long ago. So, without further ado, I'll leave you to your reading pleasure.

* * *

_'So, you shall be in... SLYTHERIN!'_

_Harry felt giddiness and sadness swell inside him at the same time. He wasn't going to be with Weasley, but with Malfoy in Slytherin. Everyone in the room became even more silent, if that were possible. If someone had dropped a pin, it would have echoed throughout the castle, destroying everything in its wake. Harry looked at the Head table. No one on the staff looked happy. Shrugging, Harry got off the stool and walked leisurely over to the Slytherin table, pointedly ignoring the silence. He sat down next to Draco silently and the students at the Slytherin table erupted into cheers for Harry._

_Suddenly, the face of Dumbledore appeared before him, 'You should have been in Gryffindor, your parents would not have been proud of you, Mr. Potter... Mr. Potter... parents... not proud...' The words continued to echo as Harry saw accusing faces surrounding him._

_Harry turned to run from Dumbledore and the accusatory faces, trying to put as much distance as possible between himself and Headmaster. When he looked behind, he saw he was no further than when he had started running. He felt his stomach drop when he saw his feet toppling over the edge of a cliff and his body began to fall towards the abyss. The words were still echoing in his ears._

Harry woke up, yelling and panting slightly. Harry struggled to keep his heaving stomach down as he detangled himself from the blankets, hopping out of the bed and going into the bathroom for some water. The first day back for his second year, and the first year nightmare was back. He thought back to it and shook his head, rubbing his face raw with water. Moments later, Draco entered the bathroom, rubbing one of his eyes sleepily.

"Why were you screaming, Harry?" whined Draco.

"So sorry for waking you up," said Harry sarcastically. "Never mind me, I only had a nightmare."

"Oh, the one with Headmaster in it, again?" asked Draco, shaking his head. "I swear he shouldn't have told you that about your parents. It's enough to make anyone crazy."

"Tell me about it," said Harry bitterly, punching his fist into the side of the sink and winced. "How would he know how my parents feel? He didn't know my parents _that_ well, did he?"

Harry rubbed his arm, ignoring the pain he acquired a week ago, shaking his head with fury. He exhaled and looked at Draco who didn't know what to answer.

Draco shrugged lamely and Harry nodded in understanding. Draco had no idea, as he should not know these things. Without another word, the two boys went back into their dorm. The blond plopped on the bed as Harry sat in a chair next to him. Their beds were across the room from each other. Not wanting to wake their roommates, the boys continued talking in quiet tones.

Draco huffed. "You know, the other day in Diagon Alley, I saw Granger and her boyfriend Weasley enter the bookstore for school books... Our Defense teacher was there and Granger was practically drooling, _worshipping _Lockhart. It was nauseating, the way they were talking. One would think she had absorbed all of his books.

"Well, she probably has, no doubt... and then she and Weasley came my way after they got their books and said at least no Slytherin got the Philsopher's Stone. Granger vowed to keep her eyes glued to us this year. I wish that mudblood would just drop dead already," finished Draco, picking up his pillow and punching it.

"Well, that's Granger for you. I mean, for Merlin's sake, last year was just one big disaster, from the first feast to the very last. At least Professor Snape stopped Quirrell from getting the stone in the end," Harry said. "All because _we_ figured out what was going on and told Severus about it. Not Granger."

"Yeah… Well, and we won the House Cup last year," said Draco, nodding.

Harry took out his journal he got from Malfoy for his birthday, opening halfway in the book.

"This is very useful, Draco, I'm enjoying my conversations with him," commented Harry. "How did your father come across this one?"

"Oh, it was during the rise of the Dark Lord," replied Draco. "Find anything useful?"

Harry nodded in answer.

"There's a place called Chamber of Secrets in Hogwarts. Did you know that this Riddle is the same person as Voldemort? I have a hard time believing that he was once a kid..."

"Don't say that name, Potter," hissed Draco. "And no I didn't."

Harry rolled his eyes, shutting the journal.

"Stop flinching Malfoy, it is confusing to call him whatever you all call him. The only thing that Headmaster is proud of me for is saying his name," groused Harry.

"Now, about this Chamber of Secrets..." he continued, "well, I don't think we should talk about it in this room," he said, looking around the room suspiciously.

"All right Harry, let's go back into the bathroom," said Draco, and they both went back into the bathroom. Harry spelled the door closed and silenced against eavesdroppers with his wand. "What is it you found not fit to talk about in our room even with everyone sleeping?"

"Well," Harry said slowly, watching the door, "there's a basilisk within this school.

"_What_?! A—a Basilisk? No, Merlin, you're lying, aren't you, Harry?" asked Draco, moving away from him involuntarily.

Harry scoffed at him, shaking his head, opening his journal again.

"Do I look like I'm lying, Draco?"

Draco shook his head in answer, his eyes wide.

"Anyway, I'm obviously not going to set the snake on any of _us_. Riddle said that the snake was used to attack the mudbloods and muggle-lovers. He tried that last time and it failed. Hogwarts was almost closed. But, now..."

Recovering from his shock, Draco grinned gleefully, rubbing his hands together briefly. "Perfect opportunity in getting that mudblood."

"I know," grinned Harry back, evilly. "But you better not tell _anyone._"

"I won't! I want to help too," said Draco defensively.

Harry nodded, picking up his quill with its never-out ink and began writing something in the journal, which he propped on top of the sink.

_Hey Tom_

Hello Harry

_I want to start wrecking havoc on the mudbloods and muggle-lovers as we discussed. Can you tell me where the entrance is to the Chamber of Secrets?_

Yes, of course. The entrance is in the girl's bathroom near the Defense wing, I'll show you. My basilisk managed to kill a girl in there when I let him out. A filthy mudblood.

_Girl's bathroom?_

Yes, it was the best place for Salazar Slytherin. Who would expect? Now, hold on for another ride into my memories.

_Okay, I'm ready. _

"I'll be right back, Draco," said Harry as he was pulled into Riddle's diary.

He immediately found Tom walking among the empty, barren corridor (save for portraits that conversed among themselves) and Harry began following him. When he approached the Transfiguration wing, he saw the girl's bathroom as Tom entered after checking to see if anyone was coming.

'Time has changed... I guess this wing used to be used as the Defense Wing back then,' thought Harry, following him inside and heard him saying _'open'_ to a sink that had the mark of a snake around the faucet. The sink opened up to reveal a big circular pipe leading down below Hogwarts. Without a backward glance, Tom jumped into the pipe. Harry nodded to himself, knowing now where the Chamber of Secrets was. Grinning, Harry was sent back to his present time.

"Well?" asked Draco, worry in his eyes. "You just vanished and now you're back! Did… did you apparate?"

"No, more like, went back in time," replied Harry, rolling his eyes. "I know where Chamber of Secrets is."

"Oh, where?"

"The out of order girl's bathroom near the Transfiguration wing."

"Oh great, near the bloody Gryffindor Head of House's chambers," groaned Draco, and then frowned. "Isn't that bathroom—"

"Haunted, yes. Myrtle! That must be the girl he mentioned. That annoying ghost haunting the bathroom died in there because of the basilisk the last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened," replied Harry. "She haunts the bathroom now because she was a miserable excuse of a witch back then. Annoying, that mudblood. I wish she'd do Hogwarts a favor and just move on and leave us all alone."

"Oh. Well, when can we let the basilisk out?" asked Draco, leaning forward in his seat with anticipation.

"As soon as we can devise a fool-proof plan. We really can't let the Headmaster know what is going on," said Harry. "We can't have them close the school. Last time, they nearly closed because of the attacks."

"Oh I see. I suppose that's true, can't have history repeating itself," said Draco, nodding. "Well, at least history is good for _something_ besides sleeping."

"Yeah," said Harry then he yawned. "Let's go back to sleep, it's too bloody early to be out of the common room, now."

"It's only five-thirty in the morning, you can be out of bed at six-fifteen," said Draco.

Harry shrugged. "I rather sleep 'til eight, we don't get our timetables until nine this morning," he said, returning to his bed as Draco went back to his bed.

"Yeah, you're right. See you in a few hours then," mumbled Draco, pulling the comforter over his face.

Harry bundled himself in his blankets, staring up at the green canopy, wishing that the accusing faces would stop bothering him in his dreams.

He really wasn't sure how to deal with Headmaster or Voldemort. Quite frankly, he didn't care that much about Riddle or Dumbledore, but he did want Weasley and Granger out of the picture. They were interfering too much for his taste.

The idea was fanatical, but he was actually wondered if they'd been ordered to befriend him, or watch him, or something. He doubted that was the actual truth, though. Turning over in his bed, Harry pondered. Maybe they _were _on Dumbledore's orders. Harry scoffed into his pillow, turning over again. He could just see the Headmaster talking to them.

"_Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger, I want you to be friends with Harry Potter. Won't you do this for me?"_

"_Yes, Headmaster! We'll do anything for you," the two replied, love and admiration emanating from their eyes._

Harry snorted at his foolishness. Closing his eyes, he felt his stomach tie into knots. What if he didn't really want to kill those two people? They didn't deserve to die, even if the Headmaster might. He felt anger surge toward the old wizard. Frowning, Harry wondered what he wanted? Friends, power, or—or love? One thing he knew was that friends were associated with love, as was family. He really couldn't forget the Mirror of Erised last year. That had stirred a lot of emotion inside him. The Dursleys had been far too abusive for anyone to live normally, let alone grow up normally. Love and care didn't exactly thrive in that environment. Love. It was the reason why he kept getting those haunted looks in his dreams, especially his parent's looks. They looked so accusing that he figured maybe he deserved growing up with the Dursleys.

His thoughts mulled over to his diary and Tom Riddle. The boy within the pages had called him the next Heir of Slytherin because, technically, Voldemort's 'gone.' For now, anyway. Tom had requested two things from him: one was to be a host, so Voldemort could come back to life, and after that, he wanted Harry as a follower. As a Right-hand man. A Death Eater.

He shuddered at that thought. This was the man that killed his parents! It felt wrong to even associate with the murderer that killed his family and sent him to his so-called relatives. But Tom wasn't really the one that did that. Tom was only a few years older than him. Turning over in his bed, he ignored the wild feeling that something was missing as he choked back a sob quietly.

Harry sighed, trying not to let his emotions out, feeling the pain throughout his body, and wished he could go and see Madam Pomfrey but he did not want anyone to know what happened over the summer. He was highly grateful that Draco did not prod about his vacation. Fustrated, angry and upset, Harry sniffled as he fell asleep into a troubled slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

header;** heading 1;_ heading 2;_ heading 3;_ heading 4;_ heading 5; heading 6;**Quotations;Endnote Symbol;Footnote Symbol;Internet link;_Emphasis;_

_Disclaimer: JK Rowling and all her publishers own Harry Potter. All of this is written for entertainment purposes only._

"When can we go?" asked Draco, peering around a corner.

"After that filth Filch leaves," Harry replied, glancing at the map he was holding in his hands.

He watched the name Argus Filch walk away from them, and saw a wandering Mrs. Norris was still several corridors away. Harry saw Filch turn, effectively disappearing from their line of sight. He checked for anyone else near them and nodded the all clear.

The two boys had attended their first day of classes that day and after an hour of discussing their plan, went out. Harry was proud that he'd nicked a certain map last year from those annoying Gryffindor Weasley twins. Smirking, he looked at Draco.

"Mischief managed! Let's go," Harry said, pocketing the map as the two second years went down the hall and opened the girl's bathroom, ignoring the sign that it was out of order. He looked behind him and saw Draco looking around suspiciously, closing the door behind him.

"Don't act like that, Draco. People will think you're up to something."

Harry looked for the snake on one of the faucets and smirked, spotting the reptile. He had to hurry, the two of them didn't want to be disturbed by the Mudblood's ghost just now.

"Open," Harry said, but the sink didn't respond.

Harry frowned, peering closer to the snake engraved in the metal, and tried again. "_Open."_

Draco let out a gasp as the sink started sinking into the ground. Harry raised an eyebrow at him, wondering what was the matter.

"You—you just hissed at it!"

"Hissed? I said open, Draco. Your hearing must be going," he said, preparing to jump in.

"No—wait, I know what this is, you're a parselmouth!" Draco exclaimed, pointing at his friend.

"A what, Malfoy?" Harry asked, pausing his jump, turning to him.

"You can talk to snakes!" Draco said, the look in his eyes turning to awe.

Unnerved, Harry raised an eyebrow as he moved away from him.

"Malfoy, stop that," he snapped, "You know I hate those looks."

Draco shook himself, scratching his cheek nervously, "Sorry. It's just, the ability to speak parseltongue is incredibly rare. One of the most famous parselmouths was Salazar himself. That's why our house symbol's a snake. You didn't know?"

"No..." Harry muttered. '_This really must make me the Heir of Slytherin, just like Tom said..._' It made him feel stronger about going through with the Basilisk plan.

"Should we go in now?" asked Draco, nervousness creeping into his voice when he peered into the pipe below.

"Yeah. Just be careful not to look into the Basilisk eyes," Harry said, jumping into the pipe.

He rode down the pipe for what seemed like minutes and was finally deposited at the bottom of the slide. He blinked, wondering just now how he would be able to get out. Five seconds later, Draco arrived next to Harry, his face scrunched up.

"My clothes are ruined," Draco said, frowning at the dirt and grime on his clothes.

"They are not," Harry said, rolling his eyes, "A few simple cleaning spells will do. Now be quiet. Tom said that I have to engage the snake before you can come near it. Now that I think about it, I guess it's handy being able to talk to snakes. Don't want to get eaten…"

Draco swallowed noisily as Harry moved forward, down a tunnel with a giant snake skin on the floor. Draco swallowed again. Harry moved past and inspected a door with snakes. He looked for a doorknob and frowned.

"How can we open this…" Harry muttered to himself, "Ah right. Maybe this…"

Harry studied the snakes and uttered the word '_open,'_ and the door begin to open outward. Satisfied, he glanced at Draco with a look that told him to stay put. Harry moved forward, leaving his friend behind. He looked around in the giant chasm that was the Chambers of Secrets. He had to admit, Salazar had taste. The stones were of dark grey with many gargoyles lining up against the cavern walls. At the end, he saw a man's face with his mouth open, showing a tunnel inside.

Remembering the directions Tom provided, he called out to the basilisk.

"_Hey, come out, Creature of Chambers. I know it's been a long time since you've been let out, would you like to go play?_" Harry said

He was unsure if Harry was speaking normal or in his newfound language. Wishing he knew the difference, he hoped the snake hadn't died of old age. Harry heard movements coming from within the statue's mouth and felt the floor vibrating against his feet moments later and he smirked. He moved forward towards the snake and stopped midstep. The snake's head, about the size of a pig, peered out, looking at his feet as he slithered out.

"_So hungry, feed me, I want something big, something filling,_" the snake said, moving his body in huge waves and stopped, not looking into his new master's eyes.

"Er-_-you'll eat soon enough,_" Harry said, "_How do you know not to look in my eyes? That I'm not your enemy?_"

"_My old master's presence forewarned me that you would be coming. Now, let me out, I want to eat flesh. I smell blood in the room behind you,_" the snake said, moving around Harry and inching towards the room where Draco was.

"_No, you can not eat my friend who is in there. I only want you to scare the school. Not eat them. Or kill them,_" Harry said.

"_Friend?_ _No feeding?_" asked the snake, his head moving back towards Harry, avoiding eye contact.

"_Yes, don't eat the students, or kill them,_" Harry replied, tensing up when he sensed that the snake wasn't pleased.

He took a step back, watching the giant snake

. The size of the snake was amazing, he had to admit, and the scales looked beautiful in a grotesque way. The two studied each other, the snake flicking his tail once, showing impatience.

_"Humans, they are tasty,_" the snake said, moving towards the room, "_I will not eat your friend, but_ _I will eat as I please."_

"_No, if you do, then I won't let you out again,_" Harry said. _"I want you to go carefully through the pipes, scare some students if you can, then come right back. Don't look at them directly. If you do that, I'll keep letting you out."_

After a moment of tense silence, the snake said, "_Very well, I will do as you bid."_

Seconds later, the snake disappeared and Draco ran inside the room, his face pale and eyes wide with fear.

"Th-tha-that's huge! It must be centuries old…" Draco babbled, pointing to the room where the snake had disappeared.

"Of course it's centuries old. Don't you remember our research from earlier today? The monster was Slytherin's pet."

"R-right, but I didn't expect it to be _that_ big! How will it be able to get around undetected?"

"Easy, it'll use the pipes," Harry replied, waving his wand and conjuring two hard chairs, then sitting down.

He wished he could conjure a plush couch, but he wasn't that advanced yet. He looked to the room where the entrance was and felt a jolt within himself, looking at Draco.

Draco seemed beside himself, wringing his hands together, looking at the entrance to the school. He looked at Harry, breathing fast.

"Will the snake k-kill someone?" asked Draco, eyes widening more. "Oh Salazar, I didn't think... This is actually happening."

"I forgot to mention, how are we getting out?" Harry asked, ignoring Draco's question.

"I—I don't know," Draco said, his skin growing paler. "Why don't you know? Are we going to die? I don't want to be that snake's food!"

"Stop freaking out. You're as pale as a ghost. Besides I--I told the snake not to kill anyone. At least, not yet..." Harry said, smirking at his friend. "But hopefully it'll at least petrify someone. And we'll get out somehow."

Draco blushed, looking away, "Don't you think we should still try something to get out? Seriously, I _really_ don't want to die in here."

"Draco, stop panicking. I'm going to let the snake have its fun first. Then we can go." Harry replied, "I pity the poor thing. Probably hasn't eaten anything in forever but rats and whatever else wandered down here. We'll have to bring down some food for the snake to eat."

Draco scrunched his face at the mention of bringing the thing meals. He looked around, blinking as he studied the detail of each gargoyle and the statue at the end.

"T-this a cool place, Harry," Draco said.

"Yeah it is," Harry replied.

The snake came slithering back and stopped a few meters from Harry, its tail flickering in anger.

"_What's wrong?_" Harry asked, frowning.

"_I was not able to feed, I almost ate a boy, I had him frozen before me, when I felt a dreadful presence. So I had to flee. That man has not left Hogwarts, I am most displeased,_" the snake replied, tongue lashing out in fury.

"_I told you not to eat anyone,"_ Harry admonished the basilisk. "And _what are you talking about?_"

"_Dumbledore_," the snake spat out the name.

"_I see...okay,_ y_ou'll be able to feed, but not on students. Maybe I can find some animals for you to eat. I'll come and free you around the same time again, so you can continue to scare the school._"

"_I don't like not feeding, but that sounds all right. I will see you tomorrow,_" the snake said, crawling back toward the mouth and disappearing within the tunnel.

"What happened? Did he get someone?" asked Draco, wringing his hands together, staring after the snake.

"No, he had to flee. Dumbledore was coming," Harry replied, crossing his arms.

Draco calmed down visibly, nodding.

"Well, let's go write that message," Harry said, standing up.

"You know, this plan really might proceed if Dumbledore is unable to stop the attacks. My father will have him fired immediately," Draco said with a slightly nervous grin.

"And, naturally, let's hope your father becomes the Headmaster," Harry said. "From what you said about him, he sounds like a nice man."

With a wave of Harry's wand, the chairs disappeared and the two boys began trekking back to where they had first come in.

"This is going to be interesting," Harry said, looking around for a way to get back up.

He knew he was miles under Hogwarts, if the long ride down was any indicator of how deep underground they were. He sighed exasperatedly, wishing he would have thought to ask the snake how to get himself out. Blinking in realization, he took out the journal, which was bookmarked with the same quill he'd used for the journal entries.

_Hey Tom, how do you get out of Chamber?_

I was wondering when you would ask that. To get out, the spell is Reveriotolas, which allows one wizard to go up a long pipe. Salazar invented this spell and it wasn't really used for anything except cleaning dirty pipes. So, how did it go?

_All right, the snake couldn't eat anyone because Dumbledore was coming. He was close though._

Hm, I wonder might be the first petrified victim, if anyone looked. That's a good way to scare the school.

_I suppose we'll find out in a bit, I'd wager. Okay, I'm going to go back up and write the message as you said I should._

Wonderful. Goodbye, Harry.

_Bye, I'll write if anything else comes up._

Harry shut the journal, taking his wand out as he tucked the journal along with the map.

"The spell is Reveriotolas," Harry said. "Point your wand at yourself, I guess, and say it."

"Uh, okay. _Reveriotolas,_" Draco said, and began floating up the pipe.

Harry paused a moment and lifted his wand to himself and winced as his right arm ached as he applied the spell to go back up the pipe after Draco. Minutes later, he found himself in the bathroom again, with the sink closing up behind him. Smirking at Draco about their little adventure, the two exited the bathroom, thankful that the ghost had never came out. Harry raised his hand, remembering something, and pulled his friend back into the bathroom.

"What?" snapped Draco.

"Nearly forgot, we can't get caught now," Harry said, pulling the map out.

"Oh, right."

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," Harry muttered, tapping the paper with his wand.

After studying the map, he noticed a student was in the Hospital Wing, surrounded by four different staff members. Harry pointed to the student's name. Draco read the name and let out a short, gleeful laugh.

"Looks like the scaring of the school has begun," Harry said wryly.

"Percival _Weasley!_" Draco said, "I wonder if he'll ever wake up. He's petrified, right?"

"Maybe," Harry shrugged, going back to studying the map again. Realizing that no one was near their corridor, he nodded to Draco. "Let's go see if Weasley is petrified, then we can write the message."

"Won't we get caught?"

"Not if we have this map," Harry said.

They walked, watching the map every minute or so as they journeyed to the Hospital Wing. They stopped when Dumbledore and Professor Sprout neared them. The two boys slipped into an alcove, listening to the conversation as the two adults came closer to them.

"...take months for the mandrakes to be ready for Mr. Weasley," Professor Sprout said. "Just...I wonder what petrified him."

"I wonder too," Dumbledore said, "I can only hope it is not a repeat of events of fifty years ago...One student..." their voices trailed off.

Harry looked at Draco, a smile on his lips. "Months? That gives us _plenty _of time to scare the school."

"Yeah. Let's do the message now," Draco said, grinning mischievously.

"Mischief managed," Harry said, pocketing the map again.

The two boys walked over to the wall opposite the alcove. With a slight nod to each other, they began engraving the letters into the wall with magic. After writing the message, the two boys backed away and smirked at their handy work.

_The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Mudbloods, blood traitors, and muggle-lovers, beware. Let Percival Weasley be a warning to you all._

Without another word, the two disappeared off to the dungeons, knowing hell was about to be raised in Hogwarts.


End file.
